snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus is a minor character in Grim Tales and Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He appears in one panel of Chapter 1 and a special Christmas page of PPGD. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi He appeared in a special Christmas page of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi where he was done delivering the gifts but suddenly Bell attacked him because she wanted her present. Santa explained she had been naughty, but gave the disappointed Bell a gift anyways. He then got called by an elf and he told them his sledge had broken down. Grim Tales He first makes a cameo apperance when he was shown in the picture of the story Grim Jr. told about his parents. He later appeared in the Christmas special. He was giving out presents to the Grim family. Grim Jr. got a truck, Minimandy got a doll of Junior and Grim got a new scythe. When he was going away Mandy saw him passing by and asked where her present was. Santa showed that she has been naughty, but Mandy said she knows that but that she also can be nice. She then pulls Santa into her room and does some naughty things with him. This has suprisingly made canon by the creators of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Following an unknown event, Santa is fleeing an army base along with Dib and Gaz, knocking out some soldiers along the way. Dib and Gaz make their escape as Santa is shooting rapidly with his gun. Santa says to escape with the package while he gets captured by the soldiers.Santa smiles as Dib and Gaz escape in an Irken ship. Appearance Santa normally is a immortal human wearing a red fat suit with a white fluffy belt and fluffy white bands around his wrsits and ankles. He also wears a standard Christmas hat, has the curly white beard and a big pointy nose. However his wife Nancy turned him into a vampire several times which turns his skin green. Origin The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy "Santa Claus" is the immortal man behind the spirit of Christmas. Santa Claus's predicament, being attacked and bitten by a Vampire, is the central plot device of the 'Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy' TV Christmas special, Billy and Mandy Save Christmas. Dexter's Laboratory Santa Claus is the holiday spirit of Christmas who appeared in the episode Dexter vs Santa Claus. This version of Santa Claus apparently can only say "HO HO HO!" as the only other line he had was "The presents". Trivia *The Santa who appeared briefly in GT, is based of the Santa from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, however the Santa who appeared in the PPGD special is based of the Santa from Dexter's Laboratory. *Dexter's Santa Claus can only say the word; "HO!" but people seem to understand him. *Santa also delivers presents in the Underworld. Gallery MuscleSanta.png|Muscular Santa Claus Santa_Claus.png|Santa Claus as a vampire Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus as in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy SantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus in Dexter's Laboratory Category:Characters Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Background Character Category:Male Category:Living Dead Category:Vampire Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Grim Tales Character